The Monster Within
by Lt.Tomoya
Summary: M.J., a journalist for the city of Frank lands the biggest scoop in biological history when she learns of the survival and return of Frank's deadliest enemy. after being captured and held hostage by him she begins to learn more about him... and herself...
1. Prologue

this fic is rated T for swearing, violence and mild sexual content...and maybe some lemon... B]

Da Da Da Daaaaah! here it is! the prologue to my FanFic! i can't tell u how excited i am to write this story! because i plan to use alot of amazing characters from artists on **DeviantArt** that i

think are just amazing! they may not all come in at once, but u will know them when u hear them! i may even have a few of them share a little about themselves at the beginning of the chapter!

oh yeah, i do not own Osmosis Jones, that belongs to Warner Bros. Studios!

and without further ado, my Fiction!

P.S - this fic is written in a human perspective cuz my biology sucks! so yeah, they have human qualities!

* * *

><p>I run through the hall, searching, praying for a way out. Every entrance is guarded, so my only hope is to find a window or opening of some kind. A door comes up on my left; I turn to it and throw it open,<p>

glancing around for a window. Nothing. So I try the next room, again nothing. Panicking now I check the last three rooms, amazingly not a single opening. Running out I look around frantically for one

more door, and then I see it. Painted to look like the rest of the wall is one last door. I run to it and push it open. It's a prop room; props of all sizes clutter the dimly lit space. I look around, pulling out my

penlight to scan the walls. There on the wall next to a large painted cloud is a tiny window. My heart soars, finally a way to escape! Running to it I try to force it open, it opens only a few inches before

stopping completely. My once happy heart drops into my stomach. Then I hear the footsteps, and my blood runs cold. Quickly I search the cramped space for another way out. No luck the only window

is stuck, and so am I. I begin to tremble uncontrollably. It's all over now, there's no way I'll be allowed to live this time. I'm really going to die. The footsteps stop in the doorway, he chuckles darkly,

"Time's up, baby. You've got nowhere left to run…"

* * *

><p>pretty suspensful right? at least i hope it was, it sounded good when i wrote it! anyway i hope u enjoyed the prologue, and don't be upset at how short it is, for there is<p>

more to come! (oh i'm so excited! XD)


	2. Requiem to a New Lead

here we are in chapter one! lalalalalaaaa! can u tell how happy i am right now? probably not!

anyway, i have a few things to say, first off, thanks to Hevimell and Fiji-Fujii for allowing me to use their virus characters! i cannot wait to introduce them to u, but so far it is not their turn to come in!

Viruses: aaaaw!

sorry guys!

if you would like to check out the characters before hand there is a link in my profile! (i think u will be very impressed, the art is AMAZING!

* * *

><p>"Get back here you shitty little bitch!"<p>

Someone screams behind me. I barely have the opportunity to look back though, for at the moment I am busy running for my life. My sneakers pound against the pavement, just as the blood pounds in

my head, creating both a distraction and a release from the steady flow of threats and insults being hurled at me from behind. It's too bad there's barely enough breath for me to breathe, let alone

laugh at their vulgar creativity. Rounding a corner, I come up against a fence, but I have no time to stop, so, summing up what little gymnastics training I have, I hurl myself up and over, landing with a

less than graceful thud on the other side. Though the souls of my feet sting from the impact, I keep running, especially when I hear the sound of bullets whizz past me. I glance around quickly and see

that I am in an alley, and the end of it is getting closer. Another fence looms up in front of me, even taller than the last one. Thankfully though, several crates lay stacked against it, creating an easy

escape for me. Once again I land on the other side, just barely more gracefully than the last time. Ahead of me lies the open city streets, flocked with other cells I can use as my camouflage. I dash

quickly into the crowd, allowing myself to be swept away into the current of the busy city-goers. Behind me comes the sound of splintering cartilage as the fence is busted through. The germs emerge,

looking for me, but it's too late, I'm already gone, ducking through gaps in the throng of cells traveling in the opposite direction. A little farther ahead I see it, my car. Deep violet mixed with a soft wispy

blue, my baby. Leaping through the window I land in the driver's seat, shove my key in the ignition, and tear out of there as fast as I can. Only when I reach the freeway do I slow down, and reach into

my bag for the tape recorder I have stashed there. I click a button and the tape pops out, which I quickly plug into my radio. Instantly the recording begins to play, repeating back to me the same

voices from earlier of the germs in the warehouse. That's the whole reason I was there, is for these voices. Cars whizz past me on both sides, but they barely register, for I am too busy listening to my

handiwork to pay much attention.

"So, you got it right? You got everything we need?"

"Yup, it's all right here, now where's my money?"

"Here- no hold on, how can we be sure this is all gonna work? I'm no good with this technical shit, so how about you do us a little demonstration? Then you'll get your money."

"Geez you, ugh, fine. Just pay attention alright, you press this button here, then flip this switch, which activates this part here, then you take this part and plug it into this slot to make that work. Okay?

You with me so far? Good, now here comes the tricky part, in order to make this do exactly what you want it to do, you have to enter in a certain code; don't give me that it always has a code! Now

listen, the code is: X13Z58211. Remember that, it's the only thing that will work, this crap is stuffed to the gills with anti-hacker software, making it nearly impossible to bypass without a code."

"damn, all that shit for one lousy bust, but with the bank as tight as it is nowadays there's no getting in without a little more technology. Now if _he_ were here, there'd be nothing stopping us from

getting all the money we want-"

"Are you forgetting man? He's dead, D-E… uuuh, well dead!"

"Good riddance I say, he always kinda gave me the creeps."

"Ha ha, actually I heard a rumor that he survived. Yeah, I here he came back to get something that belonged to him, from that cop, Jones."

"Yeah, I heard that too, supposedly he's hiding out at the old- hey, did you here that? There's someone outside the window!"

From there the recording cuts off, for at that moment was when I was discovered outside the window, after accidently knocking over an empty adrenaline bottle. I know this stuff is enough to make

front page news, but I feel reluctant to use it, especially with the last part of that conversation still running through my mind.

_'Who is alive? What are they after? And what does it have to do with my dad?'_

I, Maxine Jones, plan to find out. . .

* * *

><p>and there it is, the first chapter! i know it's short, but i promise they won't all be that way! like i said before there is a link to my deviant with pictures of the characters, and i urge u to take a look! (that way i won't have to try so hard to describe them-oops did i type that? silly me! XD)<p> 


	3. A Solo Lead

Dun Dun Duuun! Secooond Chaaaapterrrrr! and if i do say so myself, this one turned out VERY well! (OMFG I THINK MY WRITING IS FINALLY STARTING RO IMPROVE, YAAAAY!)

i know Thrax fans, ur probly all like "WTF BITCH WHERE'S MY SEXY VIRUS HOTTY?" well don't worry! he's coming i promise! i can't guarantee he will be in the next chapter, but he will definitely be in the one after that! (i mean, i like details, but going FOUR chapters without mentioning Thrax? INSANITY!)

so anyway, here it is, my second chapter!

p.s. J.J.'s gonna get mentioned alot in upcoming chapters too, so don't forget about him! :3

* * *

><p>The first place I go is home, mostly because I need a change of clothes, (the ones I'm wearing are dirty and torn) but also to get my laptop. On it are files that I absolutely must have if I am to follow<p>

this lead. When I get to our apartment, the first person I see is J.J., my twin brother. He stands outside the door, fist poised to knock; only the door opens before he gets the chance. My dad stands

there, smirking, holding the keys to J.J.'s car.

"You forgot something, son."

He says teasingly. J.J. smiles weakly and takes the keys, tucking them safely into his pocket. As soon as he turns he sees me, and his face flushes violet.

"Forget your keys again?"

I ask, he nods and brushes past me, heading for his car. I sigh, I've embarrassed him again it seems. Glancing behind me I confirm my theory, waiting by his car is his current girlfriend, Stacia Cytes, a

pretty little muscle cell who works with him at the F.P.D Training Center. One day J. plans to be a cop, just like dad. I turn to find said cop leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, looking at my tattered

clothes. His eyes travel to my face where they meet my own, his expression practically screams concern. I just smile and hold up the tape,

"They caught me, but I got it."

He shakes his head,

"That ain't what I'm worried about M."

He says quietly. I sigh and push past him,

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I outran them, and their aim was lousy!"

I hear him groan behind me,

"They had guns? Aw, Maxy girl why do you do this? You're gonna give your old man a heart attack!"

Smiling, I turn to face him,

"I'm _fine_ Daddy, please! I know what I'm doing here, so just trust me okay?"

He doesn't say anymore, but I can tell he's still worried, because he's my father. I kiss his cheek and then hurry to my bedroom, for a quick change of clothes and to check those files on my computer.

The files are merely records of past happenings and events involving the city of Frank, and sadly, there are hundreds; most of them bad. One, I have personal experience with. Pushing that thought

from my mind, I scan the files for anything recent, several items come up, but none that sound even remotely related to what I'm looking for. Checking further back, maybe something that happened a

few years ago, I am disappointed to find that nothing matches my search. This frustrates me, causing me to search as far back as I can. Several items pop, one looking particularly interesting. I read it,

stopping every so often to look at the photographs. What I see stuns me, and not in a good way. The pictures are terrifying, buildings on fire or melting to the ground, millions of screaming cells

running about with no way to escape the horror being inflicted on their city, the temperature skyrocketing past 106 degrees and beyond. At first I can only stare in silent horror, but then after a while,

the horror turns to wonder. A virus would have to be extremely powerful to cause damage like that, or at least, extremely cunning. Intrigued, I download the report into a file on my desktop for later

use. Then I go back and skim through again, jotting down a few things that seem useful into my notepad, and finally I click out of the window. When I finally leave my room it's five past eleven. I

arrived here at ten 'o clock. I've been I my room for a whole hour, and in that time, my father has been sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. I smile to myself as I hike my bag up over my

shoulder, and head for the door.

"Hey, Maxamillion,"

He says as I walk past. I stop and turn around, something flashes toward me and I catch it before it hits the ground. It's a gun; I look to him for an explanation. He merely shrugs and says,

"I love you, and I know I can't stop you from doing what you love, but please, next time they shoot, shoot back."

I laugh; my dad never ceases to amaze me. When I finally leave the apartment it's quite late in the afternoon, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave before having lunch with my dad while we talked

about the bust the bacteria from earlier were planning. He told me he would get Drix and get right on it, before the break-in could begin. I did not tell him about the other lead though, out of fear of his

reaction. If this virus is the same one from the news report, then I know he would not let me follow it. My father is a very laid-back cell, but if he knows that something will put either J.J. or I, or the

whole city in danger, he will put his foot down. This is really very ironic, considering all the stories I've heard about him.

Now, as I drive down the interstate, thinking to myself, I suddenly realize that I have no idea where I'm going. So I pull out my notepad, and check the list of places I jotted down from the article that

are related to the virus. First up is the throat, where the virus was said to have arrived in the city via saliva boat. I arrive though, only to find a few scars on the tissue of the throat's inner walls, and

nothing more.

The next place, a club called The Zit, is also gone, but only thanks to my father. Apparently when he was running a case, he accidently blew the place up, leaving nothing but a big empty spot on the block, where

construction for a new club, the Scab, had begun a few years later.

The third place, the Ingrown Toenail, is nothing more than a pile of charred cartilage and tissue, with two imprints that slightly resemble bodies mostly faded away.

The last two places, the Uvula and Cerebellum Hall, I am unable to get into, even with my journalists pass. In all the places I have been, I have found absolutely nothing that might lead me to the

current whereabouts of the virus. I'm just about to give up and admit that maybe the germs had meant a different virus, when I remembered my tape recorder. Taking it from my bag I fast forward to

the end, then press play,

"_Good riddance I say, he always kinda gave me the creeps."_

_"Ha ha, actually I heard a rumor that he survived. Yeah, I hear he came back to get something that belonged to him, from that cop, Jones."_

_"Yeah, I heard that too, supposedly he's hiding out at the old- hey, did you hear that? There's someone outside the window!"_

The recording ends, leaving me to do some thinking.

_'Supposedly he's hiding out at the old . . . _the old what? Aw, Frank, of all the places a virus could hide out, which one would be considered old?_'_

Then it hits me. Only one place in all of Frank could really be considered "old", and that would be,

"The Music Hall!"

I say aloud. Yes, the Music Hall, an old Opera/Play House that went out of business years ago. For a long time it was scheduled to be torn down, but just a month or so ago the contractors just called it

quits and abandoned it, no one ever knew why. This is what I was waiting for, the lead that will help me find out the truth. I rewind the tape, put it back in my bag, and start my car. As I pull out of the

parking lot of Cerebellum Hall, I start mentally tracing a route to the Music Hall. Then I head for the interstate one more time, and this time, I know exactly where to go . . .

* * *

><p>and there u go! pretty awesome right? *squeals* oh i love you my avid readers! and i guess i should mention that i would LOVE to hear your opinions on the story so far, so don't forget to review ok? please!<p>

and keep an eye out for the next chapter becuz it will be here soon! XD


	4. Interlude before Disaster

Ta-dah! here it is, just like i promised, chapter 3, and yes, Thrax is in it!

Thrax: "'bout time, baby."

Me: yup, well i hope u enjoy it!

* * *

><p>As I pull into the parking lot of the Music Hall, the first thing I notice is, there are no other vehicles around. This isn't enough to stop me of course, but it does make me<p>

wonder if anyone is actually here. I'm still aware of the possibility that someone may show up though, so instead of parking in the parking lot I leave my car a block

away at a rundown auto-repair shop. Sneaking around to the back of the building, I am surprised to find that the door opens very easily, with barely a sound. The

inside is pitch black, and my footsteps echo as I try to maneuver around chairs and music stands, I'm obviously in the orchestra pit. A set of stairs leads up into the rest

of the theatre, and straight ahead is the faintest outline of a door, lit by a glow from the other side. I feel extremely vulnerable as I cross the theatre, the feeling of not

being alone makes me shiver. When I reach the door, I slowly push it open and peer out into the room; it appears to be a lobby. Strangely though, there's no one

around, and I really start to wonder if this is all a wild goose chase. The lobby has several doors that branch off into different sections of the Hall. Some lead to offices

and ticket booths, while others lead to long hallways with more doors along the sides, probably dressing rooms and storage areas for props. The door I choose opens

into a meeting room, more than likely this is where directors would gather to discuss their ideas, only instead of manuscripts I find a map. A large map of the entire city

of Frank lies rolled out on the table, with certain areas circled in red and black ink. Two places in particular catch my eye, one being the Immunity Station, the other

being the Brain. As the pieces begin to fit together I find myself becoming more and more convinced that I have stumbled upon something really big. There's no longer

any doubt whatsoever that this is the virus I've been looking for. With my finger, I trace the circles on the map, piecing them together one by one. According to the

bacteria, this virus lost something to my dad, and now he wants it back. Whatever it is, has something to do with the Brain, and from the pictures in my file, probably

the Hypothalamus; which controls the temperature for the whole body. I reach for my bag and pull out a camera, which I use to snap a few pictures, then just as I'm

about to leave, I here it. Voices, just outside the building, and getting closer. I curse under my breath as I look around wildly for a place to hide. Across the room I see

a door, I run to it and throw it open, thankfully it adjoins with another room, which I quickly hurry into. The room is large, but packed with boxes, providing multiple

places to hide. I choose a spot in the corner of the room and tuck myself in among the boxes, and wait. The voices collect in the meeting room, where they quickly quiet

down as a new voice begins to speak. This voice is different from the others, smooth and dark it speaks with an intense purpose, I just barely make out a few words.

"Break into the Immunity Station . . . kill Jones. . . Brain. . . Destroy Frank!"

Cheers go up from the other voices. Then the third voice speaks again, and this time the meaning is clear,

"We act tomorrow."

After that the room empties, and it's quiet once again. I wait a few more minutes before crawling out of my hiding place. Peeking out of the door I find the room to be

empty, so smiling to myself at a job well done, I stand up and walk out. The lobby is empty as well, which is strange, but barely phases me as I run back to the theatre

room. Just as I step inside the room, the door suddenly slams behind me. I whirl around just as someone throws a switch, filling the room with light. Standing behind

the door is a tall, red virus, dressed in a black trench coat. He smiles at me and steps forward, causing me to take a step back, and nearly fall down the stairs.

"How . . . how did you know I was here?"

I ask stupidly. He chuckles,

"You left the door wide open, baby."

I mentally slap myself, but hold my ground. My legs want to buckle beneath me, and I have to take a shaky breath before I can speak.

"Hey, no one's perfect."

Then I run, flat out _run_ for the exit. I hear him laugh but I don't look back, then just as I reach the door it opens, and a really big looking germ blocks my path. He

reaches for me, but I swerve and leap for the stage, swinging myself up and running backstage. Normally I would make a joke about not having my backstage pass,

but because my heart is pounding in my throat, I concentrate instead on finding a new exit. Footsteps thunder behind me, getting closer and closer as they gain on

me. I curse; these goons are a lot faster than the ones at the warehouse. Ducking around props and makeup stations I finally see an exit, but a moment before I

reach it I feel my legs get knocked out from under me. As I fall I catch _him_ smirking at me, the virus, and I wonder, just how he got here before me. Then I hit the floor,

scraping my arms on the rough surface, I cry out in pain. He looms over me; still smirking, then the other guys catch up and pin me down. I try to kick and scream, but

they cover my mouth and hold my legs down. One guy looks up at the virus and asks,

"So Boss, what you wanna do with her? Kill her?"

Another germ takes my bag and starts looking through it, he pulls out my journalist's pass.

"Hey Boss, this chick's a reporter!"

I chomp down of the hand of the germ covering my mouth, when he pulls away I spit angrily,

"Journalist! I'm a journalist, there's a difference!"

The virus chuckles and my moment of rage subsides. The virus who's hand I bit glares at me angrily and lunges at me, grabbing me throat. Intense pressure suddenly

grips my windpipe, squeezing it tightly. The virus scowls,

"That's enough."

He says, the germ does not listen; the room starts to spin,

"I said that's enough!"

He says again, still he does not listen, I see stars. Suddenly the pressure is released, and my vision returns, just in time for me to witness a glowing red claw

protruding from the germs chest. Then the claw is pulled out, and the germ slumps over, where he starts to scream. His skin breaks out in huge red boils, which pop

and spew molten puss. He continues to scream and kick until he is nothing more than a puddle of liquid. I no longer fight the germs and instead stare in horror at the

virus in front of me. The other germs stand, pulling me up with them as they try to get away from the steaming puddle.

"w-what are you going to do with me?"

I whisper. He turns to me and the smirk returns. The claw flashes into view, but the glow has already died away. Instead he leans toward me, pushing a lock of hair

out of my face.

"You, baby, are gonna help me with my little plan. You'll get my chain for me from that idiot cop Jones, then you'll help me take down this body, and once you help me

escape, well let's just say you will make lovely sidewalk paint."

I gulp, my heart drops down into my stomach, where it churns and tosses like bad sushi. I feel sick, but fear keeps me from vomiting all over the floor. He traces a line

down my cheek,

"What's your name baby?"

He asks, I swallow.

"M-M.J., you?"

He chuckles,

"Thrax."

After that they lead me out of the room, and back to the meeting room where I am locked in the storage area until they figure out what to do with me. I snatch my bag

from the germ's hands before they throw me in, and now I search through it, finding that all the important stuff is already gone. Cursing I toss the bag across the

room, and resort to pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a plan. I have to escape, that much is obvious, but how to do it is always the problem. I check the boxes,

but find nothing; there is no way out of here. Frustrated and scared out of my mind, I start to cry. I never cry, so this has to be pretty bad, right? After a few minutes of

sobbing my eyes out, I stand up and stroll around the room. Soon my fear gives way to anger, and I start kicking things, boxes, my bag, the walls, even the door. I

hear angry muttering come from the other side, but I no longer care, I'm practically drunk with anger, and I continue to kick the door, even when the guy on the other

side starts yelling at me to stop. I kick the door a few more times before he finally yanks it open and glares at me. I smile sweetly and wave. He gives me a warning

and closes the door, and I immediately start kicking it again. Only this time, I grab a plank of cartilage. When he opens the door again I swing, and catch him square in

the jaw. He falls over unconscious, and then I do the only thing left to do, I run. I try the door to the theatre, it's locked, but turning i notice that the door leading

down the hall is wide open. . .

* * *

><p>And exeunt! pretty good huh? actually thought this chapter was kind of lacking. . . am i slowing down? or worse, losign interest? only time will tell! anyway please don't<p>

forget to review, i love ur comments and they really motivate me to keep writing! i lose interest in things quickly so ur comments help me out alot! so yeah, read,

review, and repeat! lol! thnk u!

P.s - i really hope u checked out the link in my profile! it will show u what the viruses look like that i am going to put in the story!


	5. Prelude to more Problems

Chapter Four and just getting started! we open with the prologue, but continue on from there, so don't get upset! i just felt that it was time to connect the dots between chapters. ok, along the way you will notice a definite speed up in the amount of time passing, this is ok! i love detail, i really do, but carefully explaining the details of every day would become tiresome and boring so i'm not gonna do it! i still hope u enjoy the story though, cuz after this, things are really gonna start to pick up! also, it may start to sound a little mary sue from here on out, trust me i know, but this is how the story goes so bear with me ok?

so please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I run through the hall, searching, praying for a way out. Every entrance is guarded, so my only hope is to find a window or opening of some kind. A door comes up on<p>

my left; I turn to it and throw it open, glancing around for a window. Nothing. So I try the next room, again nothing. Panicking now I check the last three rooms,

amazingly not a single opening. Running out I look around frantically for one more door, and then I see it. Painted to look like the rest of the wall is one last door. I run

to it and push it open. It's a prop room; props of all sizes clutter the dimly lit space. I look around, pulling out my penlight to scan the walls. There on the wall next to a

large painted cloud is a tiny window. My heart soars, finally a way to escape! Running to it I try to force it open, it opens only a few inches before stopping completely.

My once happy heart drops into my stomach. Then I hear the footsteps, and my blood runs cold. Quickly I search the cramped space for another way out. No luck the

only window is stuck, and so am I. I begin to tremble uncontrollably. It's all over now, there's no way I'll be allowed to live this time. I'm really going to die. The

footsteps stop in the doorway, he chuckles darkly,

"Time's up, baby. You've got nowhere left to run."

I end up back in the storage room, which I'm not sure is such a good thing. Anything useable as a weapon is removed from the room, leaving it practically empty. So I

sit there, waiting, with absolutely nothing to do. I check through the remaining boxes and find paper and art supplies, probably used for posters. With nothing else to

do I doodle for a bit, drawing silly pictures of crazy escapes, like digging a tunnel through the floor, or blasting a hole in the wall with heat vision. None of this could

actually happen of course, but wishful thinking is practically all I have left. When I get bored of drawing I look through my own bag, the only things left are my camera,

a few pencils, a first aid kit, and a Carbola bar. With a jolt I realize that my gun is gone, and that I hadn't thought about it until now, when it would've been so much

more useful earlier. I want to punch myself, but I know it won't do any good. Instead I take out the Carbola bar, realizing for the first time how hungry I am. I finish it

in three bites, and after that a huge yawn escapes my lips. I don't relish the thought of falling asleep in such a predicament, but the stress of today's events has

exhausted me, and I quickly fall asleep.

I don't know how many hours have passed when I wake up; all I know is that the room outside is very quiet. Not that this is unusual, but normally I can at least here

the breathing of the germ on guard, but right now, it's completely silent. I walk over to the door and press my ear against it, listening. I can't hear a thing, so I try the

knob, and it opens. I try not to squeal with happiness at my luck, as soon as I open the door though; I realize my luck wasn't so lucky at all. Thrax sits at the large

table, pouring over the map of Frank. He glances up at me when I open the door, and I'm struck motionless by his stare. Then he looks away and I can move again. I

step out of the room and close the door behind me, but I'm careful not to shut it completely. Already knowing the outcome, I try the other door anyway, and of course,

it's locked. The jingling of keys comes from behind me. I sigh and press my forehead against the door, this is hopeless. So I turn around and head back to the storage

room. A fresh wave of exhaustion hits me, and I go back to sleep. I can tell it's early morning when I wake up from the sounds of snoring coming from the other side of

the door. The snoring continues until the sound of a door opening comes from outside and the guard wakes up. He and someone else exchange a few words, and then

they trade out. A new guard takes the old one's place, and from the sounds of it, he is just as sleepy as the last one. I turn over on my side and am about to close my

eyes when the sudden need to use the bathroom takes over me. I curse and sit up, looking towards the door. The odds of it being unlocked are extremely slim, but it

is a chance I must take. Walking quietly over to the door I jiggle the knob, it turns. My heart leaps in my chest. Turning the knob completely I poke my head out the

door, my guard is asleep. Not wanting to spoil my good fortune, I sneak quietly out the door and across the room to the other door, this one too is unlocked. The lobby

is completely empty, and the door to the hall is open once again. I creep down the hall until I find the bathroom. Then just as I am about to return to my room I hear

voices, my guard has discovered my absence. Smiling to myself I head in the opposite direction of the lobby, walking quickly but quietly through the hallway as I peek

into individual rooms. This time I take the time to inspect each room carefully. As I suspected, the rooms consist of furniture or props, but nothing else, no windows, no

doors, no exits. I find this extremely frustrating, but I keep it to myself, lest my captures hear the outburst. Finally though, I have to admit defeat, at least for today. So

I turn myself in, and wait it out in the storage room.

I try to escape three more times after that, and all of them fail. After a while I begin to suspect that this is all a game for them, that they enjoy hunting me down, after

all what other excitement do they get? Annoyed though, I start to change things up a bit. They leave the door unlocked, but I don't go through it, instead I wait for

them, perched on a pile of crates I have stacked against the wall. The moment they walk in to check on me I leap on them, knocking them down and locking them in

when I run for it. Or other times, I do use the door, but instead of running I go to the bathroom and come back, only to run out an hour later to escape. Then, they

catch me and throw me back in the room, and we do it all over again the next day. I keep track of each escape on each day by marking the wall.

Three days go by in a rush. When I wake up on the third day, I realize how hungry I am. The Carbola bar is gone, and I have no other food. I get up and walk around

the room, trying to forget my hunger when the door suddenly opens. My guard tosses a bag into the room and shuts the door. Cautiously I check inside, a

cheesebooger and fries, nice. As much as I don't want to eat it, for I absolutely detest fast-food, my stomach convinces me otherwise. I also find a soda in the bag and

sip it for a while. It isn't until after I've finished do I stop and wonder if it could've been drugged. It wasn't. I feel very surprised when I realize that this place no longer

scares me. The germs, and big and fierce looking as they are, don't bother with me, and neither does _he_. Still though, I wish I could go home. I try a few more escapes,

but only half-heartedly, allowing myself to be caught most of the time. My heart feels heavy in my chest as I think about home, dad, and J.J. I know dad must be

worried, and J.J. is also probably frantic, but there's nothing I can do. Without my cell phone I . . . then it hits me, a phone. A phone is all I need to get out of here. They

must have my cell phone somewhere; all I need to do is find it! The next time I escape it is with renewed enthusiasm. I check all the rooms in the building, rummaging

through cabinets, drawers, boxes, but my phone is nowhere to be found. None of the room's phones work either, as they've all been cut. With a jolt I realize they've

probably already thought of this, and cut off any connection to the outside world that I could use. There really is no escaping this place. Instead of turning myself in

though, I start looking for a place to hide, where I can sit and think about what to do next. Having checked all the rooms in this hall and finding nothing, I sneak

through the lobby and try looking through there again. The rooms are pretty much the same, nothing new. Then I come to the last door, I haven't checked this one. I

hear the voices of the guards as they begin to look for me, and quickly before they can catch me, I open the door and slip inside. . .

* * *

><p>heh heh, so what do u think? please review! i realize there wasn't alot of dialogue in this one but tha's ok, it's a silent chapter! now, from here on out, beware of Mary Sue cuz it's gonna sound alot like her! but in order for the rest of the story to flow right, it has to be done, don't be too disgusted with me ok?<p>

thnx so much for giving me the time of day! please RxR and i'll do my best to keep u supplied!


	6. A Chorus of Confusing Events

chapter fve! can u feel it? that's the feeling of success!

* * *

><p>Quietly I open the door and slip inside. Praying that no one will come looking for me I back into the room, keeping my eyes on the door. When I'm sure that no one is<p>

coming I turn around, and my breath catches in my throat. Sitting on a couch, chewing on the tip of his sunglasses is Thrax. His eyes are closed, and it looks like he is

deep in thought. From where I'm standing I can take in his whole body. The first thing I notice is he's shirtless, and that he is extremely well-built. Broad, muscular

shoulders, a flat chest with wash-board abs, and a surprisingly small waist. Next I notice that his pants are unbuttoned, and his dreds are wet, as if he just returned

from a shower not long ago. And I find myself so caught up in the details of his body that I forget how dangerous this situation is. He sighs, and I snap back to my

senses. Then quietly, so that he won't notice, I begin to back towards the door, only just as I begin to step back; I bang into the wall, knocking a photograph from its

perch on a shelf. It clatters to the floor and his eyes immediately fly open, piercing me with that cold stare. He stares at me for a moment in silence, then a grin spreads

across his face.

"Well, well…"

He says,

"Baby don't you know it's rude to walk in on someone when they're trying to think?"

I flush violet,

"I-I'm sorry, really sorry, I was just, uh, looking for the…the bathroom, yeah the bathroom! I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, and I guess I'll just be going

now!"

I laugh nervously and start backing towards the door again. Suddenly he stands up, and starts to saunter towards me. Alarmed, I back quickly towards the door and

reach for the handle. I twist it and start to open the door when he reaches out an arm and pushes it closed again. He leans over me, (he's about a foot or so taller

than me) and looks down at my face. I remain pressed against the door with only a few inches between me and his chest. For a minute or so he just looks at me, and I

can tell that he's deep in thought again. Finally after another moment he says,

"You really are puzzling, baby."

I can only stare at him, wondering what he means.

"At first I just planned to kill you, when you became useless to me…"

At this I begin to tremble,

_'So, he really _was_ going to kill me'_

He continues to speak.

"Now though, I don't know _what_ to do with you. Do I kill you?"

Here he tilts my chin up with one of his long red claws,

"Or do I let you live? It's a difficult choice, and it only gets harder knowing that you're Jones's kid, yeah, I know baby."

He smirks when I accidently gasp

'_There's no way he can possibly have found out about that!'_

But he has, somehow. Slowly he turns away from me and walks back to the couch, where he plops down and kicks his feet up on the table. He taps the armchair next

to him and it takes me a moment to realize he wants me to join him there. I swallow the urge to turn and run, and slowly make my way to the armchair, perching lightly

on the end of it. He picks up his sunglasses which had fallen to the floor and replaces the tip back in his mouth. I wait for him to say something, but for a while he

doesn't. With each moment I grow more and more uncomfortable, and when he finally speaks, I nearly jump out of my skin.

"What do you think I should do with you?"

He asks softly. I hesitate, unsure if I should answer. I do.

"Um, let me go?"

He chuckles, but does not reply. After another few minutes I finally decide to try to get away.

"Hey, uh, look, I really need to find that bathroom, so I'll just be going now-"

I'm just getting up when he suddenly fixes me with his stare. I freeze, and then slowly sink back into my chair. His eyes close and he returns to thinking. After a while

he sits up, taking the sunglasses from his mouth and setting them on the table. I wait for him to speak, and when he does I listen carefully to every word.

"I'll let you live a while longer. You may still prove useful to me, even with your constant attempts at escape."

Here he glances at me. I gulp, then plaster on a fake smile, shrug, and say,

"Escape? I was only looking for the bathroom; I just accidently came into the wrong room, that's all!"

I giggle nervously. He watches me, not amused. Then he stands up and leans over, placing a hand on the arm of my chair, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm not a fool, baby. I can see it in your face you were trying to escape. But you should know, there's no way out. Every entrance is guarded, and even if they weren't,

you couldn't get past me."

I nod stupidly, feeling a bit heady from his closeness. He straightens up and takes my wrist, pulling me from the chair and begins to push me towards the door. I walk,

feeling numb and embarrassed as he guides me from behind with a hand on my shoulder. Then he opens the door and pushes me out, saying,

"Now go play somewhere else, baby, I have things to do. And don't even think about trying to escape again."

I turn around, wearing another fake smile,

"What, don't you trust me?"

He smirks,

"No, I don't."

Then he closes the door. The smile drops from my face and I walk away, feeling extremely confused. I just can't understand what happened back there. When he had

leaned over me in the armchair, my heart had actually started to race, and not from fear. And when he touched me, I could feel my palms start to sweat. And in the

beginning, when I had first found him sprawled out on the couch, I had actually started to stare at his body, mesmerized by its shape and muscle, like some sort of

model. And for a moment I found it almost… attractive. And . . . all these ands! I shake my head, trying to clear it of such strange thoughts. Him? Attractive? Yeah right!

But the thoughts still remain, and I know it can only mean trouble. All thoughts of escape gone, I wander aimlessly through the halls, trying to sort through my

thoughts, and ending up even more confused. Finally I stop, sigh, and lean against a wall. This is all so confusing and difficult that it makes me tired. So instead of

trying to formulate another escape plan, I begin to search for a place to sleep, and hope that the rest will help me figure things out.

I wake up on a couch in a dressing room on the other side of the building, as far away from Thrax as I can get. I feel groggy and more than a little disgusted with my

body as I have not showered in a while. Thankfully the room has it's own bathroom with a shower, which I use almost immediately. When I come out I feel refreshed

and clean, at least until I have to put on my dirty clothes. I suck it up though, because it's not like I can ask to go shopping while I'm being held hostage. Rummaging

through the drawers of the vanity in the corner, I find a brush and run it through my hair a few times. Then I look in the mirror, my plain old reflection stares back. I grin

at her, winking playfully,

"Stick with me kid; we'll make it out of here!"

She smiles back at me, at least until her eye is caught by a stereo in the background. My heart skips, especially when I see the stack of CDs laying next to it. As I look

through the stack I find several albums that I recognize. I smile, thinking about the last person to work here, and how we could've been friends. Looking around, I

realize that this room is way too small to dance in. so, gathering up the stereo and several CDs I head for the door. As soon as I open it I nearly run into a germ

standing directly in the doorway. He turns around to look at me, we stare for a while, waiting for the other to make a move, finally I ask,

"What, aren't you gonna drag me back to that storage room?"

He shrugs,

"Boss says you're fine jus' as long as you don't try to escape."

I raise an eyebrow, it seems almost too good to be true, but if it is, I am going for it! I shrug, adjust the stereo in my hands and step forward, he tenses, waiting for

me to run, I snort,

"Just going to the Theatre, man, I'm not gonna run. If you really wanna keep an eye on me, you can come with. I really don't care anymore."

With that I push past and start down the hall, smirking when I hear his footsteps following from behind. I get to the Theatre door and try the handle, thankfully it's

open. Apparently they aren't worried about me escaping anymore. The lights are already on when I walk in, and a guard sits down by the exit. Ignoring him, I climb the

stairs to the stage where I plug in my stereo and press play. As soon as the music starts I grab a microphone and start to sing along, pretending myself away from

here and onto a real stage.

"_My momma said when I was young,_

'_We're all born super stars'_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,_

_In the glass of her boudoir."_

I strut around the stage, swinging my hips and waving my arms as my

imaginary fans cheer my name."'_there's nothing wrong with lovin who you are,'_

_She said,_

'_Cuz he made you perfect babe!_

_So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_So listen to me when I say:_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_Cuz God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was bo-orn this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and your set,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born this way!_

I remember that it was my mom who got me into music. She used to play the radio in the living room, and she'd take my hand and make me dance with her. She'd

laugh when I fell down, but then she'd pick me up and we'd do it again. She also taught me to sing, which is a skill that I am very proud of,

_Ooh, there ain't no other way,_

_Baby I was born this way,_

_Baby I was born this way!_

_O__oh there ain't no other way,_

_Baby I was born this way,_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!_

I spin and twist, throwing up my arms and twirling. Performing for my fans and laughing as they scream my name. I cross my arms across my chest and dip, spreading

them out, throwing back my head and whirling, and pumping my fist in the air. I get so caught up in my dance, that when I suddenly start hearing whistling and

laughing I nearly fall over as my daydream falls apart. All the germs in the building are here watching me, and looking around I even see Thrax standing by the door,

smirking at me. My cheeks burn with embarrassment, ripping the plug from its outlet I run from the stage, pounding up the steps and throwing open the door. For once

I want nothing more than to lock myself in my room and never come out. To think that I allowed myself to be seen like that; the two guards didn't bother me, but all of

them, and . . . _him!_ The most embarrassing part is that _he_ saw me! And I don't even know why! But when I saw him watching me, smirking at me, I suddenly felt that I

had just made a huge fool out of myself. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. I turn and lean against my vanity, staring at my miserable looking reflection,

"Kid, where did we go wrong?"

She asks me, but I have no answer. I run my hand through my hair, wondering if it would be possible just to melt away. Just then the door opens behind me, and a tall

red virus walks in. I whirl around, blushing intensely.

"w-what, what do you want?"

I ask as he leans against the wall. He chuckles,

"You've got a pretty good set of pipes, baby."

I blush harder, twisting a lock of hair in my fingers,

"R-really? Y-you think I'm g-good?"

My heart hammers in my chest, while my brain feels like it just got off a roller coaster. He strolls forward, looking down at me, I try to step back but with the vanity

directly behind me, there's not much farther I can go. I gulp, staring up into his grinning face; my cheeks feel like they're on fire. I want to push him away and duck

behind the couch, but his yellow gaze makes my legs weak. He leans closer to me, enjoying my discomfort, but I can tell that he is also uncomfortable, which makes me

just the tiniest bit braver.

"y-you, um. You're kinda close, Thrax."

I whisper, he chuckles,

"I know. Just getting a better look at ya, baby."

A nervous giggle forces its way through my lips, but I quickly bite it off. For a moment I just watch him, and wait for him to make a move, finally I just close my eyes and

lean forward a little. His lips brush mine, just barely, and then he pulls away, taking several steps back.

"I'm sorry."

I whisper, he turns around; I can see he was squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

He asks, I look down at my feet, completely flushed,

"I'm sorry; I don't know what I was doing."

He walks toward me again, this time he doesn't smile; instead he looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"You really are puzzling, baby."

He says, repeating his words from earlier today. I try to smile,

"Yeah, so I've been told."

Smirking, he steps forward and grabs my waist, pulling me close, and bending down,

"Well then baby, I'll be puzzling too."

Then he does it, he presses his lips to mine, and my whole body feels like it's on fire. An intense heat - like flames - rushes into me, melting my insides and licking at my

brain. My heart feels like a ticking time bomb, and when it goes off, I know I'm going to pay, but right now, I really don't care . . .


	7. The Key Change

hey guys! here's my latest update! u can tell i have no life becuz i update so regularly! *nervous laugh* any way here it is!

* * *

><p>Even after we break away, I can still feel the heat searing through my body. When he starts to walk away, a voice suddenly whispers in my head,<p>

_"Go after him!"_

But I stay rooted to the spot, my heart is still pounding out a beat that my brain can't connect to. I can't move, can't breathe, can't think. Then he turns to me and

everything suddenly connects, and I can function again. I smile a small smile, waving as he closes the door. As soon as he's gone I walk over and sit down on my

couch, placing my head in my hands,

"Wow!"

I whisper. The voice in my head chuckles,

_"He's good, that Thrax; I think I want more."_

I blush at this strange voice. The way she croons his name sends shivers down my spine, but it feels kind of good in a way. I like thinking about our kiss, and I wish

he would come back so we could do it again,

_"That's it, now you're thinking!"_

She cheers happily, but I shake my head.

"No, I-I can't."

She growls at me. It almost makes me jump,

"Who are you?"

I finally ask, feeling a bit crazy that I'm speaking to myself. She giggles,

_"Oh, no one really, just you."_

I nod slowly, somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. Suddenly a wave of fire rolls through me, almost making me scream in pain. She giggles again,

_"Oh, don't be such a cold sore; it's just a little heat!"_

I gasp for breath as my insides begin to simmer, and the heat keeps coming,

"It-it hurts!"

I choke, she snorts out a laugh,

_"I'm only stretching, and you think that hurts? I'm not even at full power!"_

My body screams in pain as I crumple to the floor,

"Who are you?"

I practically scream,

_"I told you, I'm you! Well, I _became_ you, anyway."_

She says quietly, I blank,

"When?"

Another wave of fire,

_"What? Don't you remember? It happened on _that_ day! Oh I get it, you don't _want _to remember!"_

She sneers, I flinch, I remember now. The day my mom died . . .

'**I remember it was a really nice warm day, just me, mom, and J.J. we were walking back from the park and we were eating ice cream. I held mom's hand in **

**one hand, and my cone in the other, and I was trying to lick up the drops that were melting. We were just passing the alley when it happened. A really strange **

**guy suddenly jumped out at us, he wore a long coat and hat. He grabbed us and pulled us in. mom started to scream, and then he killed her. Just killed her **

**right there in front of us. Her eyes went wide, and her arms went limp and she just stared at the tentacle sticking into her chest. Then he dropped her and **

**turned to us, grabbing me by the arm and J.J. around the waist he took us farther into the alley where he threw J.J. to the ground started grinning at me. His **

**coat was suddenly torn off by the tentacles on his arm, and hat was pulled off by identical tentacles on his head. I stared at his hideous body, one half looked **

**normal, while the other half was deformed, all yellow and bumpy, with those same tentacles that dripped a strange green liquid. The tentacles wrapped **

**around my arms and neck, restraining me from moving. Then one of them stabbed through me. I expected to die just like my mom, only instead of going limp **

**like her, I started to feel warm, really warm. The tentacle was pumping a burning hot liquid into my body, I started to scream. The tentacles around my neck **

**tightened, choking off the scream and holding me silent. I couldn't breathe, it was so tight. All of a sudden J.J. threw himself at the bad virus, causing him to **

**release me. I fell to the ground and lay there, clutching the spot where the tentacle had stabbed me. I could barely move through the pain, but slightly turning **

**my head I could see J.J. struggling as he did the same thing to my brother. For a moment I watched the horror flash across J.J.'s face as he experienced the **

**same pain I did. Then, mustering as much energy as I could, I started to scream. I screamed loudly, so loud that there was no way we could not be heard. A **

**few moments later I heard sirens, the virus suddenly dropped J.J. and grabbed his coat. Glancing back at me he said,**

**"You two are my new experiment, have fun now!"**

**Then he left. The burning kept intensifying until I finally blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital, and daddy was sitting right beside me. He had been **

**crying, and he started crying again when I reached out and touched his hand. For a while he held my hand, crying for mom and for us. Drix came in then, and **

**told daddy that the guy who attacked us had not been caught, he just vanished. Daddy never let me or J.J. out of his sight again after that. He would take us to **

**school personally, and walk us all the way to the door before leaving for work, and pick us up at the door when he returned. For a long time he watched us like **

**a hawk, even as teenagers. It took several fights and a few heated words to make him finally let us go. J.J. and I both got our jobs soon after that, which **

**nearly gave dad a heart attack.'**

And now here I am, but it still doesn't explain what is happening to me.

"What's happening to me?"

I whimper, she chuckles,

_"It's just a little change; this is how all cells become cancer cells."_

I freeze, cancer cells?

"That's impossible!"

But she just keeps laughing,

_"Not really girl, you were attacked by a cancer cell after all!"_

I don't want to believe it, but I know that what she says is true.

"How? How is this happening now?"

I ask, for a moment she is silent, stumped for once.

_"It was probably the kiss."_

She says at last, I open my mouth to argue, but close it again. Yes, the kiss could have triggered this. Do I want to believe it? No. the fire pulses through me, licking

at my very core, scorching my chest, it hurts. She's making it hurt, it's her fault.

"Get . . . out!"

I growl, she laughs at me,

_"Aw, are you blaming me now? That's cute, considering this is all your fault."_

I growl again, wishing I could tear her out of my head,

"How is it my fault?"

The words come out as a hiss; her laugh raises a pitch, sounding almost hysterical,

_"Because honey, it was you who kissed him!"_

My next growl dies away, I know she's right, I started this. She continues to laugh in her hysterical way as I lay dying on the floor. Yes, dying, a fitting word for a pain

such as this. I close my eyes and surrender to the flames as they lick hungrily within my body. . .

I black out.

* * *

><p>so i hope u liked it! oh btw, if u haven't noticed all the chapter titles and how they have something to do with music, that's kind of a clue that this is the first part of the story, .'s part. from now on though, the chapter titles will have to do more with fire, this symbolizes her life after the transformation.<p>

maybe u just don't care, but that's alright cuz i told u anyway, and that makes me feel better!


	8. Sparking the Flames

Hello friends! this is chapter seven, and i've got a big surprise, new characters! so here's the deal, ur gonna want to know a bit about these characters so i'm gonna keep this short. at the bottom of this chap is a short interview with the characters, so get to reading!

* * *

><p>I wake up on my floor. Sitting up, I look around groggily, unsure how I got here. As I pick myself up I feel sweat drip down my arm, it feels disgusting, so I go to take<p>

a shower. When I come out I feel awake and renewed, and head over to the vanity to brush my hair, only when I get there I am met with quite a surprise. I take one

look at my face and scream, causing the guard at the door to come busting in. he stands there for a moment, then turns around and runs out of the room, returning

a few minutes later behind Thrax, who does a double take. I stand there, dripping wet and scared out of my mind, and he's laughing.

"Baby, if I'd known one kiss would make you change yourself like this, I would have thought it over more!"

I glare at him,

"Change myself? For you? Thrax, I didn't do this, I can't-"

Then it all comes back. I can remember the pain, the fire searing through me, and the strange voice in my head forcing me to remember painful memories, telling me

that I'm a . . .

"Cancer. . ."

I whisper, turning back to the mirror. He steps behind me,

"What are you whispering about?"

I stare at my hands, remembering. Then I look at him in the mirror,

"Cancer, I'm a cancer cell. The kiss- it set it off, triggered some sort of reaction deep inside my subconscious. Now I'm . . . I'm . . ."

I can't finish my sentence, thankfully he does it for me,

"Cancer."

I nod, feeling very cold all of a sudden, I back up, accidently touching him. He places his hands on my shoulders, smirking.

"Well that ruins everything, doesn't it, baby?"

I look up at his smirking face,

"What? How?"

He releases my shoulders and begins pacing, tapping his chin and running a hand through his dreads.

"The plan was to use you as a hostage to get my chain back, but I can't very well do that anymore can I?"

I gulp as he stops and looks at me, smirking dangerously. Then he strolls forward, keeping his eyes on me until he finally stops directly in front of me, and tilts my

chin up with his claw.

"Are you going to kill me?"

I ask, he just chuckles,

"Well that's just it, baby. I can't do that either, I've grown too fond of that pretty face."

He turns and walks away, saying over his shoulder,

"No, I guess now I'll have to keep you around for my own _personal_ desires. Sound like fun?"

I open my mouth to give a comeback, but the words escape me, and I start blushing.

"Well, w-what do I do now then? Stay here and be a good little prisoner again?"

He looks back at me just before he walks out, speaking in a casually nonchalant way,

"Wouldn't make much sense now that you're mine."

The blush deepens, burning my cheeks. He leaves and I am left alone to my thoughts, which race around my brain like my dad on the highway; impossible to catch,

and dangerous to follow. Thinking about my dad makes me realize that now I'll never be able to see him again, and that hurts. Tears well up in my eyes, and spill

over like rain, falling just as silently onto the couch that I now sit on. I lay down on it and squeeze a pillow to my chest, wishing for my body back.

We end up going out tonight, Thrax says it's his way of "celebrating my transformation", but I think he just wants to get me drunk. When I tell him this he laughs and

pushes me ahead into the club. I blink in the startling flash of colors in my face, strobe lights bounce of the walls and floors, catching on mirrors, drink glasses and the

brightly pulsating dance floor. It's a virus club, that much I can tell, and not just from the décor. Everywhere I look I see cells with strange attributes; multiple eyes

and mouths, tentacles, claws, spikes and other things I can't describe. He leads me over to the bar and sits me down, ordering drinks, and confirming my theory. I roll

my eyes and pick up the drink, inspecting it before taking a sip. I expect it to taste disgusting, like all the other times I tried to drink it when working undercover. This

time though, I find that I like it. Thrax notices my surprise and chuckles, leaning in so I can hear,

"Tastes change, baby; you're a disease now."

I groan,

"Don't remind me."

And take another sip. I hear a laugh to my left, turning I notice a pretty virus girl wiping glasses right next to me. Her single red eye watches me in amusement.

"First timer huh?"

I nod, feeling self-conscious and shy. She giggles again,

"That's cool, I'm Tryps, short for Trypanosoma Shania."

My mouth almost drops open, but I stop it and save myself by instead asking a question.

"Trypanosoma, the sleeping sickness?"

She nods and I feel like an idiot for asking such an obvious question. then she asks me a question,

"So what sickness are you?"

I stutter my answer, seeming like an even bigger fool,

"C-Cancer."

Her eyebrow shoots up in surprise,

"no kidding? I have a friend who's a cancer cell, he used to be an immunity cell, were you?"

I nod, interested now,

"Yeah, but I was a journalist. Tryps, where are you from? I haven't seen you around before."

She giggles,

"I could say the same thing about you, but I won't bore you with the details, long story short I was transferred by accident. Now my friends and I live here in Frank.

It's not as nice as Jonah, no-offense, but it's alright."

I nod thoughtfully. I'm just about to ask her who exactly her friends are, when her eyes suddenly brightens,

"that reminds me, I should introduce you to my cancer cell friend, be right back k?"

The she moves away and walks a little farther down the bar. She taps a cell on the shoulder, he looks up and grins, she says something to him and he looks

surprised. She points down at us, and he stands up to look, it's then that I can see his whole face. Half of him looks normal, like a regular leukocyte, but the other

half is a bright green color, and while his normal eye is brown, the other is red, like Tryps. He smiles and waves, walking over to us, Tryps follows him behind the bar.

He stops in front of my stool, grinning cheerfully,

"hey, Tryps here says you're a cancer cell."

I nod shyly, he sticks out a hand, thankfully it's the normal one, because the other one has three moving tentacles on it.

"Leukocyte Daniels, but everyone calls me Danny. It's cool to meet another cancer cell, though I see you were lucky enough to get off without these."

He nods at the tentacles. I shake his hand and smile a little,

"M.J., it's nice to meet you too, um, Danny."

He gives me one last grin, nods respectfully at Thrax, and turns to go back to his seat. Before he goes though I can't help but say one last thing,

"Danny, if I may, you look an awful lot like someone I met a long time ago. He had tentacles just like those on his arms and head."

He looks thoughtful for a moment,

"Huh, you must mean Cletus then. He's a cancer cell too, in fact, he's the one who changed me, maybe he changed you too, who knows."

This news is startling, I want to ask him more, but before I can someone calls his name across the club and he walks off, waving good bye. I wave half heartedly,

then grab my drink and resume sipping it. Thrax watches me, amused.

"You shouldn't worry so much, baby, you'll find your villain. Cletus is big, well known, if he's in Frank, you'll find him; or he'll find you."

I nearly choke on my drink, I hadn't though of that. If Cletus is the one who changed me, then of course he will come looking for me. I think back to the cancer cell's

words,

_'You kids are my new experiment. . .'_

As much as I don't appreciate being called an experiment, I realize that I can use this to my advantage. Experiments must be observed, checked on. I smile a little

into my glass, yes, he'll find me.

* * *

><p>hello everyone! this is ur favorite author, RedDeathHots!<p>

M.J.- who says ur their favorite?

i do!

M.J.- *sigh* well anyway readers, you've met the characters, now here they are to tell u a little about themselves; pu tur hands together for Tryps and Danny!

_applause_

Tryps- omg hi! *hugs M.J.*

Danny- what's up people? *hi-fives M.J.*

M.J.- ok guys, so tell us bit about yourselves, we'll start with Tryps, go Tryps.

Tryps- ok, well i'm Tryps, short for Trypanosoma Shania, the sleeping sickness. i own a bar in Frank, called the Scab, not the best name, but it works.

M.J.- ooh, i've been there! ok, so tell us, how did you get into Frank? do you have any goals that maybe u can't now that ur here?

Tryps- well, u know i can't tell u yet how i got here, that's coming up, but i can tell u that for a long time my only goals have really been to run my own business, and to finally kill my bitchy mother.

M.J.- . . . uh, did you say, kill ur mother?

Tryps- yup! :)

M.J.- um care to explain?

Tryps- i will in my chapter, hey we should get to Danny now i think.

M.J.- uhh, yeah! yeah, right, um, Danny! ur up man!

Danny- all right! ok, so my name is Leukocyte Daniels, and i'm a cancer cell. i used to be an immunity officer for the city of Jonah, but after meeting Cletus, well, i kinda had to quit.

M.J.- fascinating, tell us more.

Danny- hmm, well i have these three tentacles on my arm, they kind of help me to fight and change cells into cancer cells.

M.J.- huh, interesting. . . *takes notes* ok, well hey, my brother wants to be an immunity cell, any advice?

Danny- sure, first, stay away from shady looking cells in trench coats. oh, and if they start telling u to go get the coffee, expect a demotion sometime.

M.J.- wow, well that's all the time we have for today folks! stay tuned for more interviews with more characters, and we'll see u next time!


End file.
